The Spy's Demise
Chat log: #SD-General, April 23rd, 2022 I think the new color theme looks nice <0ranges-are-heaven> Could use more orange I think my opinion needn't be stated out loud It's an ongoing project, thSuY=u!j96`XH3EdS *** xXxXxXx has quit server (Protocol error) *** FranklinSalisbury has quit server (killed by @SD_DAEMON (k-lined for rules violation) *** Tortoise has quit server (server error) *** White_Queen has quit server (server error) *** Sexy_umbrella has quit server (connection timeout) *** has quit server (connection timeout) *** M3rcurydr3ams has quit server (connection timeout) *** Bot_S has quit server (connection timeout) What the orange? *** Sexy_umbrella entered channel #SD-General *** Mag1ck_is_blue entered channel #SD-General *** M3rcurydr3ams entered channel #SD-General *** Bot_S entered channel #SD-General Woah *** Courage entered channel #SD-General *** Just_unwind entered channel SD-General Orange hell, what was that all about? Why is my chat censored with fruit? <0ranges-are-evil> Your chat isn't censored. And stop cursing. Never mind that, what happened? SD_Daemon server status <@SD_DAEMON> 39/39 nodes online, no current issues. A recent disturbance caused a brief outage of sector #Paradise. Offending parties have been killed. *** -=23=- entered channel #SD-General FranklinSalisbury? Wasn't he in that group of VA's that logged on a while back? *** Woolverine entered channel #SD-General He's not one of us That's a VE from Belgium. Why'd you think he was VA? Well one of his companions had neon purple hair... That is the dumbest assumption I've seen yet I remember him and his group meeting up with someone in the main room I can't remember who with I'll see if I can find out who *** so_old entered channel #SD-General <-=23=-> They met up with some trads in the main room as well <-=23=-> They looked a bit pale afterwards I think it was a whiteout in #Paradise though. Sensed something like that just before I got DC'd Wait, xXxXxXx isn't back yet. What's a protocol error? Holy orange, do you think they geeked him? <0ranges-are-heaven> That'd explain the kick and the disconnect. But a whiteout in the SD? Damn, I'm back in paradise That hotel thing is missing a decent chunk I saw him go in there, I think. And that's where xXxXxXx usually hangs Isn't xXxXxXx one of theirs? Internal struggle? I'm pretty sure xXxXxXx *was* one of ours What are you implying? Past tense. Like "Dimensional Anomaly" past tense. Orange <0ranges-are-evil> Crap *** Rattatapatatatta entered channel #SD-General What are you on about? <-=23=-> Hit me up in PM, Sexy, it's a long story *** entered channel #SD-General *** Courage left channel #SD-General < > On behalf of Antwerp Construct, I would like to apologise for FranklinSalisbury's actions today. He acted alone and without official sanction, and shall be disciplined. Suuuure < > We will of course accept any internal saction that the Spy's Demise chooses to apply to his account. So the Demise is a warzone now? If he really was one of those, he did us all a favor He's still staying banned, though How are the others doing? < > A bit shook up. They'll be fine. *** left channel #SD-General The automoderator did it's job, noone else got hurt Is this about the incident with the T0? Who's asking? Rattata is VE. He's good people So it's true? There was a T0 in the SD? Wait, 23 is actually not talking orange for once? Yeah, we got his contacts on Sirius. They sent me to find out what happened here Your man Franklin geeked him. Not sure how thouroughly. Seriously, wto is a T0? *** Courage entered channel #SD-General It's a type of spirit. Bad news. Didn't really consider that they could end up on the DW, but it makes sense. You're with the voidies on this one? It was stupid of them to do a hit here, but I'm still going to sleep better knowing one more of them is gone Yeah he's a bit of a loose cannon So can I have xXxXxXx's spot? Geez Sexy, it's been 15 minutes Hey it's prime real estate We're going to ask the admins to send some sanitation teams, just in case Like orange I'm sure the VE's wouldn't mind the adepts tagging along, but I'd accept that request if I were the mods Sure, whatever. This isn't a factional thing Category:Season 4